<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't starve by Kim01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260438">Don't starve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim01/pseuds/Kim01'>Kim01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Affection, Fear, Starvation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim01/pseuds/Kim01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beel now believe that he is starving his brothers and does the best thing he could think of, starving himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Is eating bad?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The warning is: A character is starving himself throughout the story.</p><p>Please don't do that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beelzebub, went to the kitchen for his 30th after midnight snack. He was hungry to no end and so he needed to eat.</p><p>He knew his brothers wouldn't be so happy if he empty the fridge again, but he was willing to receive their punishment. In his mind, it's was for a good cause.</p><p>Upon arriving to the kitchen, he was greet by the eldest, Lucifer, who by the way wasn't very proud of him, but more angry at him.</p><p>- Beelzebub, I believe I told you to not empty the kitchen.</p><p>- Sorry, it's just that I'm very hungry!</p><p>Beel doesn't remember eating everything in the kitchen, maybe he did it without noticing. Lucifer glare at him, knowing all to well this excuse.</p><p>- You say that excuse every single time, you'll need to control yourself.</p><p>Beel feel a shame about himself. Was it his fault for being hungry? He questioned himself about it. He knows it his fault that they spend most of their grimm on food.</p><p>Would they be happy if he eat less?</p><p>How would they react to a full fridge?</p><p>- Beelzebub, answer me, call out Lucifer.</p><p>- I... I'll try.</p><p>Without a another word, the avatar of pride leave the kitchen. The sixth born didn't knew what to do anymore.</p><p>- So ya eat everythin', said Mammon who appears out of nowhere.</p><p>He looks at him behind his shade and hand on his hips. </p><p>- Ya really couldn't care less if we'll die of starvation?</p><p>- No I would care, you're my...</p><p>- Then stop eatin' everythin'.</p><p>Beel felt bad, was eating when he was hungry a bad thing? He didn't know, but the looks of his brothers gave him said its was a really bad one.</p><p>Maybe he should eat less, maybe it would make them proud of him, maybe he should think of his brothers hunger instead of his own.</p><p>At that very moment, his mind was set.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. At school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's was a difficult task, but he managed. It's only been a few hours, but he was able to leave without eating at home, saying he had to leave early because he had to hand over something to the teacher.</p>
<p>Maybe he couldn't eat at home, but maybe at school. And so he walk to RAD, already imagining what he could eat after he hand over his work to the teacher.</p>
<p>But what about his brothers, they also eat lunch at school. What Mammon said was true, they would starve because of him. Maybe School wasn't the best option.</p>
<p>- I'm hungry...</p>
<p>He enter the school and went to the entrance of the cafeteria. He noticed everyone hurrying to get their second plate, in fear of not getting enough food.</p>
<p>Was he affecting everyone in the Devil Dom with his hunger?</p>
<p>Their food looks so yummy, and smells so good, but he had to force himself to not enter the cafeteria.</p>
<p>At the house of lamentations, Lucifer had to command an outrageous amount of foods, and how lucky he was to be able to use Leviathan's Ultra Premium Membership of Akuzon. </p>
<p>It all arrived in less than 15 minutes. He was happy to be able to cook breakfast for his brothers, minus Beel. He knew his younger brother will eat at school, so no worries there.</p>
<p>It's was weird for them to have their plate full and no one stealing it. Lucifer now realize that he made way to much for the six of them, without Beel it's sure look like a lot of food </p>
<p>No problem, he's sure the avatar of gluttony will eat it all once he comes back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After two week, Beel start to feel less pain the hunger was causing. He was still very hungry, but more manageable. He eat a very small portion of foods at night and was sufficient enough for him to not blast out into his demon form.</p><p>He was able to skip every family dinner, because he doesn't want to eat all the food his brothers needs. </p><p>- Hungry...</p><p>He bite down his lips as he says it, a hand over his stomach as pain kicks in. It's wasn't as strong as before, but just enough to be annoying.</p><p>Beelzebub looks at the clock, souper should be starting soon. He gets out of his room, ready to heads out.</p><p>Satan notice his younger brother leaving his room, this was his chance to talk to him.</p><p>- Beel, I was hoping to talk with you.</p><p>- Yeah?</p><p>- How are you feeling today?</p><p>The avatar of gluttony just looks at him all confused, not knowing why his fourth brother is asking.</p><p>- I'm fine.</p><p>- You're sure? You're not looking very fine to me!</p><p>- I'm fine don't worry.</p><p>Satan didn't look convinced, and really wanted help with whatever was going on with him.</p><p>- Anyway, we're eating now, come joint us.</p><p>- I have something to do.</p><p>- You're eating with us, and that's it.</p><p>He took his wrist and forced him into the dining room where everyone seemed happy to see him. Have they noticed that he's eating less? Are they making some sort of test to see if he's going to eat their food?</p><p>Beel didn't wanted to deprived his family from eating. But his deprived stomach growls when the food's aroma hit his nose. This was bad, but he wasn't going to lose.</p><p>- I really have to go!</p><p>- Beel, said Lucifer. Eat with us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. He noticed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer found it weird the first time he didn't had to buy food. His credit card finally got a break. It was also new to find the kitchen full every morning. It's was nice, but not normal.</p><p>Then Beelzebub stopped showing to every family dinner, another thing he wasn't used to and it's was weird. It's was even more strange to not see him at school during lunch time.</p><p>But what was worrying Lucifer was that the younger one was getting pale, seen more tired and unfocused, and... Did he lose some weight?</p><p>what was going on with his brother?</p><p>And so he needed the point of view of the other and of course, only Mammon didn't notice, he just seems happy to eat more.</p><p>Today, Lucifer had a conversation with his brothers, to figure out what was going on.</p><p>- Do you think he's starving himself, ask Belphegor.</p><p>- That's a possibility, said Lucifer.</p><p>- Why would he starve himself, his sins caused him to always be hungry, pointed out Leviathan.</p><p>- Maybe he thinks he would starve us if he's constantly eatin', add Mammon.</p><p>- What could make him think that, ask Asmodeus.</p><p>- Maybe someone told him that, answer Satan.</p><p>This was the most plausible possibility of what's happening.</p><p>And that is why Beelzebub is now sitting the table with them, looking anxiously at the food. He seems so scared to eat and it's was saddening the eldest.</p><p>- You can eat Beel, said tenderly Asmo.</p><p>But he still didn't touch his food, he just looked at it with unfocused eyes. That is before a stupid demon open his mouth.</p><p>- Ya will eat, before I force it down your throat, ya hear me.</p><p>- Mammon, shut your stupid mouth, replied Belphegor.</p><p>Belphie was glaring at him.</p><p>- Don't threat him, it won't make him eat, add Satan.</p><p>That was before a loud crash resonate in the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Secret place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all look at Beel, who has throw his plate on the ground. Did he really do that? Did the avatar of gluttony really push to the ground a plate full of food?</p>
<p>- Beel, what are you doing, ask Belphie.</p>
<p>He didn't respond, he just looks so upset, but for what? All they wanted for him was for his good. They don't want to see their brothers like that.</p>
<p>- Beelzebub, I believe that wasn't necessary, replied Lucifer.</p>
<p>- Why can't you understand, said Beel before leaving the table.</p>
<p>He went outside, to a place none of his brothers knew of, his secret place, his happy place. A hidden garden, hidden by a thick forest.</p>
<p>The stars were already so up in the sky, he walk down the trail of rock up to the little flower that seems to glow in the dark. </p>
<p>- Hungry... So hungry.</p>
<p>It's seems like a momentum for him to say that, that simple word seems to mean that he was successful in his resolution to not eat.</p>
<p>He feels the rumbling his stomach made, and like every time it does it, he bite down his lips. Why does it seem like his stomach was eating his inside, why does the hurting his once again painful?</p>
<p>Maybe it's will fade away?</p>
<p>It's always fade away.</p>
<p>Why should it be different?</p>
<p>- Hungry... Want... Food.</p>
<p>Beel mentally slap himself for wanting food. His mind went to the food he threw, it's was his favorite, maybe he could of have a small little bite. No, bad thought, he bite his lips harder.</p>
<p>At the livingroom, Lucifer was watched his brothers, they almost all look shocked at what their brother did. He look over at Belphegor, who seems in discomfort.</p>
<p>- What is it Belphie?</p>
<p>- It's Beel... He's hungry, empty and hurting...</p>
<p>That one sentence made the eldest worried even more for his younger brother. </p>
<p>- How do ya know, ask Mammon.</p>
<p>- He's my twin, I can sense what he's feeling.</p>
<p>- Ok... but am I the only one who think he does that for our attention, replied Mammon.</p>
<p>Belphegor punch the avatar of greed.</p>
<p>- You really think he would cause himself harm just for attention? Are you stupid or what? This is not the place for stupidity.</p>
<p>- Ok sorry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry Beel, please forgive me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Belphie resolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beel was lying on his side, arm wrapped tightly around his stomach. His lips were bleeding with how much force he bite them. His eyes were filled with tears, because at this moment, he felt like dying.</p><p>The pain he thought he was used to, was so much worse. It felt like his intestines were twisting themselves, like some kind of creatures wanted to shred his stomach open and crawls out.</p><p>The hunger, it was eating him from the inside. Was it a good thing? Was he finally getting rid of that hunger? Were his brothers proud of him?</p><p>The least to say was that success was painful. </p><p>Beel groan from that undying pain, to him, it's was the right price to pay for his brothers sake. Were they in that much pain when he ate all their food?</p><p>Even if he was successful, he was so hungry.</p><p>Belphegor was worried about his twin, it's been a few hours since he left the house and hadn't come back. Belphie felt the strong sense of hunger his brother felt and he was scared.</p><p>Scared he may lose his brother, his twin, one of the few person he trust. He didn't understand why the other weren't as worried as he was, did they not care about what could happen to their brother?</p><p>It's was on these rare occasions that he wants to ask Lucifer what to do, but no, he had to have a important call from ' his majesty, the strong and beautiful ' Lord Diavolo.</p><p>And too much was way too much. And so he got his lazy self to stand up, he was ready to have a important chit chat with them.</p><p>First off, find Beel.</p><p>Second, Have him to eat whatever amount of foods he wants.</p><p>Third, make sure he knows that no matter what, that they will be fine and able to feed themselves.</p><p>Three important things they all will talk about.</p><p>And so they were all reunited in the living room, some weren't happy to have another important family reunion, especially about the same topic.</p><p>- Belphie, I understand that you are worried, but at this point, there is close to nothing we can do, said Satan.</p><p>- He's killing himself, what don't you understand about that, replied Belphegor.</p><p>- And we tried what we could do, said Mammon. Clearly not my fault he turned like that.</p><p>The avatar of sloth put his hand on the coffee table. He was not having that sort of attitude. Where was the need to make sure their little brother would eat and be fine?</p><p>- You aren't going to let him die, would you?</p><p>-- No I surely don't want to lose someone else, but what can we do, ask Leviathan.</p><p>- Have you seen him? He refused to eat earlier. What if he refuses to eat later, Replied Asmo.</p><p>- We just have to make sure he knows he isn't doing anything wrong by eating, we survived since a thousand years with him eating, nothing will change that.</p><p>- Lucifer is right, we survived and still will, said Belphie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The help of the greatest sorcerer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was quiet for a few minutes, until a single hand was raised. They all look at the avatar of greed, wondering what stupidity he might say.</p><p>- Yah, ok. It might work, but how do ya think we're supposed to find him? Devil Dom is large, he might be anywhere, said Mammon.</p><p>- For once, I agree with him. Beel might think with his stomach, but he isn't an idiot, replied Leviathan.</p><p>Belphegor suddenly felt powerless, the city was big, the chance of finding him were so low. Even though it felt impossible, Belphie will not give up. That's when an idea came to mind.</p><p>- Asmo, could you ask Solomon to use a tracking spell?</p><p>- Of course I can, now excuse me, I'll have to call him.</p><p>The avatar of lust leaves the room, leaving the other to impatiently wonders if the sorcerer can help.</p><p>- Hey Solomon!</p><p>- Have you see the time, respond Solomon.</p><p>- Yeah, 01:30 AM, what about it?</p><p>- Who in their right mind call that early in the morning?</p><p>- Well... We need your help, please come, it's important.</p><p>As soon as Asmo said those words, the line was cut off. Did Solomon really hung up on him? Now who will help them searching his younger brother?</p><p>He slowly walks back into the living room, were everyone looks at him, wanting to know the answer of the most powerful sorcerer in the world.</p><p>- What did he say?</p><p>- I don't know, he hung up right after I asked him.</p><p>- That damn bastard, respond Belphie.</p><p>- Hey, he might of hung up, but it's still is not a reason to call my man a bastard.</p><p>Said Asmo who really hates it when people insult his boyfriend, because when they insult Solomon, they instantly insult the avatar of lust. Before Belphie could replied a smooth, honey covered voice cuts in.</p><p>- As I recall I never refused, did I?</p><p>They all turn around to the farthest corner of the room, were the fire lights couldn't go was the greatest sorcerer, Solomon. The sorcerer only wears a gray pan, no shirt, exposing his bare chest covered in spell's tattoos. Asmodeus runs up to him and hug his most favorite human. Solomon wasn't scared to return the hug.</p><p>- Now, you never told me what was going on.</p><p>- That's because you hung up before I could tell you.</p><p>- True, now tell me, what is it?</p><p>- Beel's missing, can you help us find him?</p><p>- I believe I can help you search for your brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dreamless sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belphie look at the sorcerer as he approaches him. When he is face to face with Solomon, the sorcerer couldn't help but to look backt him.</p><p>- Can you really find him?</p><p>- Like I said, yes I can, respond Solomon. But I'll need something of his and some chalk.</p><p>- I'll get something of his, Lucifer, do you have some chalk, ask Belphegor.</p><p>- I believe I do, answer the first born.</p><p>The eldest and youngest leaves the living room to find the objects needed. The avatar of sloth went to his shared room in a matter of seconds. As soon as he enter the room, he notice the favorite jacket of Beel, laying on his bed, long forgotten.</p><p>Belphie grabs it and rushed out of the room. He run past Lucifer, who seem to also be in a rush. They went to the great sorcerer and hand him over the object.</p><p>- Thank you, now I can start the localization ritual.</p><p>As for Beel, he was still in his happy place. He's laying down the grass, as the moonlight shine over his pained form. His stomach twist painfully, as the empty feeling is growing stronger. </p><p>His every movement send agonizing paind to his poor empty stomach. Beel's arms were still wrap around it, but as painful as it was, he still brought his knee to his chin, as if it would reliefs him of his agonie.</p><p>The tears never seem to stop, he crie, letting out hurt filled moans. </p><p>- I'm sorry, he said not knowing why. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.</p><p>His eyes are no longer focused, everything seem to be a blur, his ears no longer register noise, they all become background noise, but the pain was still there. Still as agonizing as ever. </p><p>- I'm... Sorry...</p><p>He didn't have the strength to fight anymore, he felt tired, so tired. As he close his eyes, he no longer felt anything and he let himself fall in a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm planning to write alternative ending. So, I don't know when, I'll be posting the bad end or the good one</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>